3B B comme boulets ?
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Une ville ordinaire du Japon, une rue ordinaire dans cette ville, un bâtiment ordinaire dans cette rue… Enfin… "PROVISEUR URAHARAAAAAAA !" Venez découvrir le lycée Sereitei, son personnel et surtout sa 3.B... duo 2 : Yachi/Kenpa ENFIN !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi !**

**Une petite nouvelle sur Bleach, enfin plutôt un recueil d'OS dans un petit lycée…**

**Un peu moins guimauve que **_**Service trois pièces**_** et plus sur l'humour – enfin j'espère…**

**1****er**** couple : Ichigo/Kisuke**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Une ville ordinaire du Japon, une rue ordinaire dans cette ville, un bâtiment ordinaire dans cette rue… Enfin…

- PROVISEUR URAHARAAAAAAA !!!

Aizen arpentait les couloirs du lycée, son visage habituellement si souriant crispé dans une expression de pure fureur, une feuille de papier chiffonnée dans son poing serré. Quelque part dans le bâtiment, un homme affublé d'un bob rayé, vêtu à moitié comme un vagabond, s'enfuit allègrement en entendant la voix de son secrétaire particulier, agitant son éventail en papier favori. _Ah, ce cher Aizen a dû trouver la facture des fournitures de cette année…_ Un gloussement ravi lui échappa et il effectua une petite pirouette. Des éclats de voix l'arrêtèrent dans un couloir et il se pencha en arrière, son éventail déployé devant le bas de son visage, pour observer la classe à travers la porte entrouverte. Ah lala, encore la 3.B… Son sourire s'accentua et il recula légèrement pour pouvoir coller son œil à la porte. Byakuya Kuchiki, le glacial et ô combien efficace professeur de droit, était debout derrière son bureau, les bras croisés, et fusillait du regard deux élèves qui se chamaillaient au fond de la classe. Kisuke Urahara déglutit. _Mais il ferait presque peur, notre petit Bya-kun !_ Il connaissait bien les deux garçons devant lui, étant donné qu'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans son bureau – les rares fois où il s'y trouvait. Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, autant pour enchaîner les conneries que pour filer un coup de main aux autres. Pas de mauvais élèves, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être fatigants… Une tignasse rousse, complètement ébouriffée au dessus d'un visage pointu et de deux yeux marrons, à côté de cheveux bleus soigneusement tirés en arrière et d'un regard perçant, de la même couleur. Ils se distinguaient rapidement dans la foule… Même si le reste de la classe n'était pas tout à fait ordinaire non plus. Kisuke aimait bien la 3.B, ils le faisaient bien rire. Il appréciait tout particulièrement le jeune Ichigo.

Il gloussa à nouveau lorsqu'il vit Byakuya pousser un faible soupir – signe d'un _très _grand énervement chez lui. Le duo d'enfer avait encore frappé. Le spectacle promettait d'être intéressant… Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre la porte quand un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter. Stark, son professeur de philosophie, l'observait en haussant légèrement un sourcil. Kisuke se redressa en agitant son éventail, tout sourire.

- Oh, Stark-kun ! Il y a un problème ? Je vérifiais simplement que tout se passait bien dans notre belle école…

- Je n'en doute pas, proviseur. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que j'ai croisé Aizen il y a quelques minutes et qu'il semblait se diriger par ici…

- Oh, vraiment ? Merci beaucoup, Stark-kun ! Maintenant que j'ai vu que tout se passait bien ici, je vais poursuivre mon inspection… Et si jamais tu as envie de prendre un verre, n'hésite pas à passer à mon bureau je crois qu'il y a toujours la bouteille que tu m'avais portée au fond d'un placard…

Le professeur mal rasé resta impassible, même si une minuscule étincelle d'amusement dansa dans ses prunelles.

- Bien sûr, proviseur.

- PROVISEUR URAHARA !!!

- Bon, je te laisse, le devoir m'appelle !

_Fuyons, le dragon est sortit de sa caverne !_

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ichigo entendit nettement le hurlement d'Aizen – comme tous ses camarades d'ailleurs – et arrêta un instant de tirer les cheveux de Grimmjow. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas très mature, mais il n'allait quand même pas faire réellement mal à son meilleur ami ? Et puis, il détestait vraiment qu'on touche à ses cheveux quand il passait des heures à se coiffer, donc c'était beaucoup plus drôle. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lança un clin d'œil complice à son ami. Leur proviseur ne changerait jamais. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour être nommé ici. Cependant, un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux. Son prof le fixait de ses yeux noirs, visiblement pas très content. Enfin, s'il avait bien appris à déchiffrer son visage impassible. Des ennuis en perspectives…

- Kurosaki-kun.

- Oui, sensei ?

- Je suppose que tu es tout à fait capable de me dire quelle loi définit précisément les conditions du testament lorsque le décédé est sans famille proche ?

- Euh…

- Non ?

- Ben…

- Je vois. Quelques heures supplémentaires ne te feront pas de mal, je pense.

Grimmjow se tourna vers le bureau en écarquillant les yeux d'un air – faussement – innocent et lança :

- Mais sensei, c'est pas à vous de nous apprendre ces choses ?

- Jaggerjack-kun, j'ignorais que ta loyauté allait aussi loin. Tu viendras apprendre avec lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'étrangla, tandis que son professeur se retournait tranquillement pour poursuivre son cours. Et lorsque la cloche libératrice sonna enfin…

- 'Tain, il abuse le prof ! Qu'il te colle, okay, mais MOI ! J'ai rien fait quoi !

- Ouais c'est ça, Grimm, on sait tous que t'es un ange… Tu sais qu'il faut pas trop qu'on fasse les cons quand c'est Kuchiki qui nous fait cours ! L'a pas d'humour ce mec, ça fait peur ! Tsss, j'te jure, ma sœur va encore râler parce que je serais en retard pour le dîner…

- Te plains pas, t'as un père cool, y a que tes frangines qui gueulent…

Ichigo haussa les épaules et attrapa son sac. A la table à côté de lui, Hitsugaya, le petit – autant en taille qu'en âge, ce gosse avait trois ans d'avance sur le reste de la classe – génie albinos, grommelait en rangeant ses affaires. Le roux tendit la main et lui ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux.

- Allons allons, Histu, fait pas la gueule ! Tu l'auras la prochaine fois !

L'adolescent se retourna brusquement et le fusilla de ses yeux pâles. Mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, une autre voix s'éleva derrière lui, légèrement traînante… et complètement moqueuse.

- Maa, maa, Hitsugaya, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

Gin se pencha, les mains croisées dans le dos, pour offrir un large sourire hypocrite à son cadet. Gin Ichimaru, le numéro 1 de la classe… qui n'en foutait jamais une. Ses manières avaient tendance à porter un peu sur les nerfs de la majorité des élèves, mais ses camarades de classe avaient appris à faire avec et avaient découvert qu'il pouvait – parfois – être sympathique. Hitsugaya serra les dents et sortit sans répondre, le bousculant dans la manœuvre. Gin sourit un peu plus : il avait _encore _eu une note supérieure à celui de l'adolescent et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Il attrapa lui aussi ses affaires et sortit joyeusement, saluant la salle avec nonchalance. Ichigo secoua la tête, désespéré par le manège du garçon aux cheveux gris – même s'il pouvait parler – avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses amis dehors, la voix glaciale du professeur Kuchiki l'arrêta net.

- Kurosaki-kun.

Le rouquin enfonça légèrement sa tête entre ses épaules et se retourna avec un soupir, prêt à affronter la tempête. Le professeur de droit l'ignorait superbement, glissant ses feuilles de cours dans sa sacoche en cuir. Il la referma dans un cliquetis sec et se redressa, ses longs cheveux noirs glissant sur son épaule.

- Tu m'accompagnes.

- Pardon ??? Euh, Kuchiki-sensei, je pense pas que…

- Dans le bureau du proviseur. Ta colle prend effet immédiatement.

- Oh… Et Grimm ?

- Vous allez travailler, donc n'espérez même pas vous retrouver dans la même pièce. Je m'occupe de lui juste après.

Ichigo fit la moue. Byakuya était vraiment un bel homme, l'un des plus beau du lycée, et il avait presque espéré un instant qu'il le retenait pour autre chose qu'une énième engueulade… _Enfin, c'est beau de rêver !_ Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ça ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes. Tout le monde savait que le proviseur n'était _jamais_ dans son bureau…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kisuke déglutit et jeta un regard de bête traquée à gauche, puis à droite. Aucune issue possible, pas même une salle de classe qu'il pourrait traverser pour passer par la fenêtre. Et il était hors de question qu'il revienne sur ses pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'oublier que ce couloir était justement en rénovation, et donc condamné ? A l'avenir, il penserait à jeter au moins un rapide coup d'œil sur les papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau… Enfin, au moins ceux marqué du logo de l'entreprise de construction. Il réfléchissait, sautillant sur place, ouvrant et refermant son éventail. _Une solution, vite, vite, vite…_ Une main se referma fermement sur le col du kimono ouvert qu'il portait tout le temps, à l'instant précis où il sentit une aura menaçante se dresser derrière lui.

- Aaaaaah !!!

- Enfin je vous retrouve, proviseur Urahara !

- Ah, Aizen-kun, quelle bonne surprise ! Comme tu peux le constater, je vérifiais l'avancée des travaux, vraiment les ouvriers ont fait un boulot remarquable cette semaine, il faudra que tu me fasses penser à les féliciter !

Une veine palpitait dangereusement sur la tempe du secrétaire, juste au-dessus de la fine branche de ses lunettes. _Tous aux abris ! _Kisuke pouvait presque voir ses molaires crisser les unes sur les autres. Aizen expira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, puis tourna les talons et repartit en direction des bureaux de l'administration… sans lâcher le kimono. Le proviseur battit un instant des bras, surpris et déséquilibré, avant de basculer en arrière. Son secrétaire ne ralentit pas, ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était, trop habitué aux nombreuses tentatives de son supérieur pour lui échapper. Il commença donc une longue tirade tout en traînant l'homme au bob à travers tout le lycée.

- Les bulletins scolaires des 1.D, 1.C, 2.D, 2.B, 2.A et 3.C attendent toujours votre signature. C'est le cinquième rappel que je reçois en ce qui concerne la réservation des bus pour le voyage de fin d'année. Les factures d'électricités du pensionnat n'ont pas été payées depuis trois mois, et la société menace de couper le courant à la fin de la semaine si cela n'a pas été réglé d'ici là. Vous avez au moins six lettres de parents d'élèves qui attendent toujours une réponse et qui s'indignent de plus en plus. Les professeurs commencent à s'impatienter de ne pas recevoir leur feuille de paye. La bibliothèque vous a fournit la liste des acquisitions à faire, il ne manque que votre signature pour l'envoyer aux libraires… Donc je pense que l'inspection des travaux, des salles de classes, ou même des toilettes pour fille peuvent ATTENDRE !

- Mais Aizen-kun…

- Ouiiii, proviseur Urahara ?

Kisuke lui adressa son sourire le plus éclatant, toujours traîné sur le carrelage.

- La paperasse, c'est ton boulot !

Aizen s'immobilisa une brève seconde, les yeux fermés. Une litanie parfaitement compréhensible de "non on ne tue pas le proviseur, c'est lui qui te paye, non on ne tue pas le proviseur…" s'échappa de ses lèvres. Urahara en profita pour se glisser hors de son kimono et bondit sur ses sandales, prêt à décamper sur-le-champ… La main de son secrétaire l'en empêcha aussitôt, l'étranglant à moitié en tirant sur le col de sa chemise.

- Oh non, pas question ! Vous avez des papiers à SIGNER ! Et je pense qu'il y a du monde qui est venu vous voir…

Intrigué, Kisuke se tordit le cou pour apercevoir derrière Aizen les deux empêcheurs de fuir en rond. Le professeur Kuchiki… et Ichigo Kurosaki. Son sourire revint aussitôt et il déploya son éventail d'un geste sec.

- Ooooh, mais qui voilà ? Voyons Aizen, tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt, ça nous aurait évité tous ces petits désagréments… Il faut toujours que tu tournes autour du pot, pas vrai ?

- … non on ne tue PAS le proviseur…

Kisuke l'ignora et ouvrit en grand la porte de son bureau.

- Kuchiki-san ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Pas trop de problèmes, j'espère ?

- Je voudrais que vous surveilliez cet… énergumène. Il est collé. Il a déjà du travail à faire.

L'énergumène en question lança un regard lourd de reproches au proviseur qui haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste en désignant son secrétaire d'un rapide mouvement de tête. _Pas ma faute, Ichi-kun, mais le dragon a eu raison de moi…_ Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la table au coin de la salle réservée à cet effet, souffla dessus pour la débarrasser de toute la poussière qui s'y était accumulée et y posa son sac avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise, les bras croisés d'un air renfrogné. Byakuya déposa une liasse de papier devant lui, salua brièvement son supérieur et sortit d'un pas raide. Kisuke ouvrit la bouche, mais Aizen le prit de vitesse et déposa une nouvelle pile de dossiers sur le bureau déjà bien encombré du proviseur avant de lui tendre un stylo en fronçant les sourcils d'un air… plus que menaçant.

- Parfait, comme ça vous allez pouvoir travailler tous les deux. Les papiers les plus urgents sont dans les cinq chemises rouges juste devant votre place, vous ne pouvez pas les manquer. Il y a deux boîtes de stylos neufs au cas où le vôtre tomberait en panne comme la dernière fois, un bentô sous votre chaise si jamais vous avez faim, un Thermos de thé pour vous empêcher de vous endormir sur vos copies, la fenêtre a été changer pour être remplacée par un modèle anti-suicide, ce qui vous permet de l'entrouvrir pour laisser passer l'air et PAS d'y passer tout court. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

- Et si je veux faire pipi, je peux sortir ?

- NON !!! Je reviens dans trois heures, et vous avez intérêt à être là !

- Ben Aizen-kun… Tu restes pas pour me surveiller pendant ma colle ?

Le brun poussa un soupir exaspéré et claqua violemment la porte du bureau, la verrouillant dans le même mouvement – même si, il le savait très bien, Urahara était tout à fait capable d'en sortir quand même. Kisuke esquissa une nouvelle pirouette avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil en cuir de grande marque et de croiser les pieds sur le bureau. Tout en sifflotant, il ouvrit l'un des minis placards du meuble en acajou et en sortit une bouteille de saké ainsi que deux verres. Relevant la tête, il adressa un sourire rayonnant à l'élève face à lui.

- Eh bien, Ichigo-kun, puisque nous allons passer les trois prochaines heures en tête-à-tête, autant se mettre à l'aise ! Je te sers un verre ?

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?

- Ben, en théorie, c'est sensé être mon bureau quand même…

- Et le contrat alors ? Merde, c'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Vous vous arrangez pour qu'on puisse jamais faire nos colles, et nous on s'arrange pour que le lycée garde une bonne réput' !

- Désolé, désolé, désolé ! C'était le jour où il fallait pas, j'ai pas été très malin ce coup-ci, Aizen m'a coincé et j'ai rien pu faire…Bon alors, un verre ou du droit ?

Ichigo grogna en déplaçant sa chaise juste à côté du bureau, croisa les bras et désigna son verre d'un geste du menton, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Servez, et arrêtez de dire des conneries.

- Allons allons, Ichi-kun, c'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à son proviseur ! Surtout que c'est moi qui ai la bouteille….

Face à l'argument imparable, le rouquin se renfrogna un peu plus mais ne répliqua rien. Kisuke sourit encore plus – si, si, à force d'entraînement, il y arrivait sans se déchirer les joues – et versa une généreuse rasade d'alcool à son camarade. Il avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui et bénissait son bob qui lui permettait de le mat... _l'observer_ en toute discrétion. Ce qui lui arrivait de plus souvent ces temps-ci. Mais était-ce vraiment de sa faute si son regard était toujours attiré par ces traits fins et volontaires, ces yeux dorés dans lesquels brillait toujours une petite lueur de défi, ses lèvres pleines, bien dessinées, et plissées dans une moue boudeuse à l'instant… ? Urahara se secoua intérieurement. Surtout que l'adolescent le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Y a un problème ?

- Moi ? Un problème ? Nooon, jamais voyons ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème ?

- Je sais pas, vous me regardez bizarre depuis un moment…

Kisuke sourit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager avec amusement.

- Tiens, tu fais attention à ça toi ? Je pensais que tu t'en moquais, que les gens te regardais ou non… Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange si je te regarde ?

Le haut des pommettes d'Ichigo se colora légèrement et il attrapa son verre pour le vider d'un geste brusque, clairement mal à l'aise. Le proviseur se frotta – intérieurement – les mains en le servant à nouveau. Tout ça pouvait devenir très drôle…

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Une petite heure plus tard, la bouteille de saké avait pris une sacrée claque, les papiers importants n'avaient toujours pas été sortit de leur chemise et le devoir de droit envoyait désespérément des signaux d'alarmes – "_hey Kuchiki va péter un câble si je suis toujours vide, remplis-moi vite, tu ne veux pas mourir si jeune !_". Ichigo et Kisuke n'avaient pas bougé, même si le jeune homme commençait à se sentir un peu plus léger tout à coup, un peu plus… joyeux. Il se renversa sur sa chaise, posa lui aussi ses pieds sur le bureau, alors qu'au contraire le proviseur retirait les siens, et se balança d'un air pensif. Ses joues étaient toujours légèrement rosées.

- Dîtes, j' peux savoir un truc ?

- Bien sûr mon petit Ichi-kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- A quoi vous ressemblez sans votre chapeau ? Vous l'avez toujours sur la tête.

Kisuke éclata de rire et enleva son bob avec une petite courbette loufoque, faisant rire son élève. Ses mèches claires et souples tombèrent devant ses yeux et Ichigo fit la moue. Il tendit la main et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser et dégager ses yeux verts, habituellement caché par l'ombre. Son regard perçant le fit légèrement frissonner et, inconsciemment, il se pencha en avant pour mieux le voir. Le proviseur sourit.

- Alors ? Verdict ?

- Vous êtes… sacrément mignon… Mais je préfèrerai que vous gardiez votre chapeau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pas envie que tout le monde vous saute dessus.

Urahara éclata de rire et attrapa le poignet du jeune homme – qui avait gardé sa main dans ses cheveux – pour le tirer contre lui. Celui-ci glapit d'un air très peu viril avant d'atterrir à califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné. Il le fusilla du regard alors que l'autre posait ses bras sur ses épaules, nouant ses doigts derrière sa nuque, et penchait la tête sur le côté d'un air – faussement – candide.

- Et pourquoi ça, Ichi-kun ?

- Parce que. Z'êtes le proviseur.

- Tu es joyeusement en train de te saouler la gueule en compagnie de ce même proviseur, et tu n'as pas l'air d'être mal installé…

Ichigo rougit un peu plus et son nez se plissa dans une moue encore plus boudeuse. Kisuke le trouvait vraiment… à croquer comme ça. Et il ne s'en priva pas plus longtemps : son inimitable sourire aux lèvres, il avança et lui mordit rapidement le bout du nez. Le rouquin fit un bond de deux mètres et se serrait certainement cassé la figure si le proviseur ne l'avait pas retenu en resserrant son étreinte autour de son cou. Proviseur qui s'amusait beaucoup. En y regardant de plus près, il aurait juré que de la vapeur s'échappait de ses oreilles…

- NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ???

- Tu avais du saké sur le nez.

- Ouais c'est ça ! Et puis d'abord, ça se mange pas, du saké !

- Allons, allons, je ne t'ai pas fait mal, ce n'est pas la mort… Et puis j'attends toujours ta réponse. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas me balader sans chapeau dans les couloirs ? Si j'aime les plus jeunes que moi ?

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la poitrine d'Ichigo.

- Parce que je partage pas !

Kisuke rit à nouveau, satisfait… et étrangement heureux à la fois. _Ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux Ichi-kun ! _Mais le jeune homme n'apprécia pas forcément qu'il se moque de lui et se pencha pour plaquer un peu brusquement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le proviseur glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre lui, l'autre descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. S'il avait su qu'il suffisait de faire boire son élève pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait… Il s'y serait pris nettement plus tôt ! Surtout que, mine de rien, le petit était doué… Combien de mecs avait-il embrassé avant lui pour avoir une telle maîtrise ? Une pointe de jalousie le fit sursauter et il approfondit le baiser. En tout cas, il allait s'assurer d'être le dernier. Quitte à le faire tourner hétéro après lui ! Le goût du saké l'étourdissait un peu, mais d'un autre côté il relevait la saveur unique de son élève et il en voulait toujours plus, certain que jamais il ne pourrait se rassasier de ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes…

Mais sa condition de faible et fragile être humain se rappela bien vite à lui – qu'elle aille au diable celle-là – et il dut reculer pour reprendre son souffle, appuyant son front contre celui du rouquin. Un petit rire lui échappa à nouveau.

- Dis, je suis pas un peu trop vieux pour toi ? J'ai bien dix ans de plus…

Le regard doré d'Ichigo était redevenu net, complètement dégrisé… et très sérieux.

- T'es surtout trop habillé !

Kisuke rit encore plus fort alors que les doigts impatients du jeune homme s'attaquaient à sa chemise. Celui-ci le fit d'ailleurs taire d'un nouveau baiser ravageur, légèrement agacé. Ils avaient bien d'autres choses à faire que de rigoler, non ?

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aizen soupira en s'appuyant au fond de son fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Déjà trois heures et quart qu'il avait enfermé le proviseur dans son bureau… Il était temps d'aller voir si la bête était toujours là. Avec un peu de chance – un miracle oui – il aurait au moins rempli une chemise… Il se leva, étirant ses muscles douloureux d'être restés si longtemps dans la même position, et ôta ses lunettes pour les glisser dans poche et sortit de son bureau. Ce dernier était situé à l'autre bout du couloir, soit totalement opposé à celui de son supérieur, et il n'avait pas encore réussi à les rapprocher. Avoir un œil supplémentaire sur ce phénomène de foire ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Avec un soupir, il sortit la clé de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte. Cependant, quelque chose semblait la bloquer, il ne parvenait pas l'ouvrir… Son regard vira à l'orage et il grinça des dents. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu inventer ce coup-ci ? Surtout avec Kurosaki en colle… Si jamais ils se sont fait la malle tous les deux, je baisse le salaire de Kuchiki d'au moins 10%... on n'a pas idée de mettre ces deux-la dans la même pièce aussi ! _Inspirant profondément, il frappa contre le panneau de bois.

- Proviseur Urahara ?

Du bruit s'éleva derrière la porte et il poussa un faible soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il restait une personne dans ce bureau… Il entendit un raclement sourd et la porte s'entrouvrit. Kisuke jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir et son fameux sourire traversa son visage.

- Oh, Aizen-kun ! Désolé, on ne t'avait pas entendu arriver ! Il y a un problème ?

Le secrétaire fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

- Je venais simplement vous dire que les trois heures sont passées…

- Déjà ?! C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on est occupé ! Tu as vu l'heure passer toi, Ichi-kun ?

Bien, Kurosaki était toujours là lui aussi. La voix du jeune homme s'éleva derrière le proviseur, bizarrement irritée et… très rauque.

- Nan, alors maintenant reviens finir ce que t'as commencé !

- Allons, Ichi, tu parles d'Aizen-kun !

- Justement ! Ferme cette FOUTUE porte ou je le fais moi-même !

Hilare, Kisuke haussa les épaules d'un air blasé et adressa son regard le plus angélique à Aizen.

- Désolé, mais il a besoin d'aide pour son travail… Tu peux rentrer, on se débrouillera pour la suite !

La porte claqua. Complètement ahuri, le brun fixa le panneau de bois sans ciller. Il avait été propulsé dans la quatrième dimension, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible. Le proviseur Urahara faisait des _heures sup_ ? Et Kurosaki ne se ruait pas dehors à la fin de sa colle ? Et depuis quand il le tutoyait… ? Petit à petit, les morceaux du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit et Aizen pâlit. La chemise un peu débraillée de son supérieur qu'il avait aperçue derrière la porte, boutonnée à la va-vite. La marque rouge qu'il avait cru voir sous ses mèches. La voix rauque de l'étudiant. "_Occupé"_… Son visage perdit encore quelques tons. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Kisuke apparut, sans chemise cette fois-ci. Il tendit une petite carte à son secrétaire.

- J'ai faillit oublier ! Je pense que ça t'intéressera beaucoup, j'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vue… Sur ce, excuse-moi, mais il y a une _montagne_ de travail qui m'attend et je préfère m'occuper des choses les plus _dures_ tant que je suis assez _chaud_…

La porte claqua à nouveau. Aizen baissa lentement les yeux vers la carte de visite qu'il tenait.

**Yachi-SOS secrétaires en détresse**

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

Un gémissement désespéré lui échappa. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait récupérer ces dossiers signés…

.~.~.~.TO BE CONTINUED.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Voili voilou ! J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée avec le personnage d'Urahara et sa course-poursuite avec Aizen – que je ne peux pas supporter, donc attende-vous à ce que ça aille en empirant pour lui **_**niark niark**_**… Hem…**

**Prochain duo : Yachiru/Kenpachi (NON AMOUREUX)**

**(Dernière précision que j'avais oublié : l'histoire m'a été lancé par l'amie qui m'avait jeté le deux premiers défi sur **_**Bleach**_** et sa sœur)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi !**

**Me revoilà ! Et nan, avais pas mouru… même si ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis la suite de cette fic…**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'ai pu bugger sur ce chapitre ! Normalement, ça devrait aller mieux par la suite !**

**Bonne lecture**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Oui madame… bien sûr madame… je comprends madame… Mais bien entendu madame… Soyez assurée que je m'en occuperai personnellement… Non madame… Je… Non madame… Non madame, je regrette… Oui madame, je comprends, mais… Non madame, vous ne pouvez pas parler au proviseur Urahara… Je regrette madame, c'est impossible, le proviseur est… en réunion… Je sais madame, ça fait six fois que vous appelez aujourd'hui, mais vous ne pouvez pas… non madame…

Aizen grimaça et éloigna le téléphone de son oreille. La voix criarde de la grand-mère d'Hitsugaya lui parvenait encore, lui vrillant les tympans. Cette vieille folle, pourtant si douce et si aimable dans sa vie quotidienne, devenait un vrai dragon chaque fois que son petit-fils adoré revenait après une altercation avec Ichimaru Gin. C'est-à-dire, trop souvent… Lorsqu'enfin il réussit à raccrocher, ça faisait près de vingt minutes que la vieille femme lui hurlait dessus. Il ôta ses petites lunettes et se frotta les paupières. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué… Et on était qu'au début du mois de décembre. Il n'allait jamais réussir à tenir le rythme toute l'année si jamais ça continuait comme ça. Le proviseur allait le tuer avant.

Machinalement, il sortit la petite carte que le dit proviseur lui avait donnée quelques jours plus tôt. **Yachi-SOS secrétaires en détresse. **Un nom plus qu'étrange… mais aussi plus que prometteur en ce qui concernait sa situation. Cependant, il hésitait toujours à composer le numéro. Comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment au profond de sa poitrine… Peut-être parce que, justement, c'était le proviseur Urahara qui la lui avait donné. Mais c'était vraiment tentant d'appeler. Ne serait-ce que pour voir leurs honoraires, histoire de voir s'il pourrait se permettre d'engager une aide…

… En attendant, il ne risquait rien à se renseigner autour de lui, non ? Les professeurs devaient sûrement en avoir entendu parler, d'une telle organisation. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux piles de papiers qui s'entassaient sur son bureau. Des heures de travail en perspective, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'autoriser une pause… quoique, si cela lui permettait d'être débarrassé de tous ces dossiers plus vite, cela valait peut-être le coup… Oh, et puis l'heure n'était plus à l'hésitation, il perdait encore plus de temps !

Aizen referma son énorme classeur, rangea ses lunettes dans leur étui et sortit de son bureau à grands pas – ben oui, il voulait bien délaisser ses dossiers un instant, mais il ne fallait pas que ça traîne trop non plus ! Les couloirs étaient vides, tous les élèves étant sensés être en cours. Mais par où commencer son enquête ? Il s'immobilisa une brève seconde, avant de se diriger vers le bureau du proviseur. Après tout, si c'était lui qui le lui avait donné, il devait bien y avoir des renseignements au milieu de tout son bazar… Mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, celle-ci refusa de s'abaisser. Le secrétaire pâlit légèrement et se pencha pour coller son oreille à la porte. Le concert de halètements et de gémissements de l'autre côté du panneau le fit reculer d'un bond. Il aurait dû s'en douter… A retenir : ne plus jamais aller voir le proviseur pendant une heure d'étude de la 3.B !

Bon, puisque Urahara ne pouvait visiblement rien pour lui, il pouvait toujours se renseigner dans la salle des professeurs… En tout cas, ceux qui y étaient. C'est-à-dire, pas grand monde. Il y avait bien le responsable de la bibliothèque, Ukitake, en train de préparer du thé et Il Forte qui lisait un journal, mais sinon tous les autres avaient leurs propres cours. Il poussa un soupir. Bah, ça valait mieux que rien…

- Pardonnez-moi…

Le bibliothécaire releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Aizen-san ? Il y a un problème dans les papiers ?

_Des centaines, crétin, mais ça c'est pas nouveau ! _Le secrétaire inspira discrètement et lui renvoya un rictus hypocritement aimable.

- Non, non, rassurez-vous, je ne viens pas pour ça. Je voulais simplement savoir si vous aviez déjà entendu parler de l'agence "Yachi-SOS", étant donné que je viens de recevoir une de leurs cartes.

- Oh… Ce sont des personnes… charmantes. N'est-ce pas, Grantz-sensei ?

Il Forte releva la tête et sembla hésiter une brève seconde avant d'acquiescer, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds glissant sur son épaule… Aizen grinça des dents. Stupide mannequin reconvertit.

- Charmantes, oui, c'est le mot.

- Merci pour tout. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Je vous en prie.

Il les salua rapidement avant de ressortir, toujours préoccupé. "Charmantes", cela ne lui disait pas si elles étaient compétentes ! Après tout, il connaissait des personnes charmantes mais tout à fait inutiles… … … Bon, il n'avait pas de noms précis en tête, là dans l'immédiat, mais il en connaissait ! A qui pourrait-il s'adresser à présent ? Il était hors de question qu'il interrompe un professeur pendant un cours, ces gens là l'agaçaient suffisamment quand ils venaient lui réclamer leur paye…

- SALOPERIE DE GOSSES DE MES DEUX !

- Ikkaku, trésor, ton langage !

- Va chier, Yummi ! C'est le dixième tag qu'on doit effacer depuis le début de la semaine ! J'en ras-le-bol ! On n'est pas leurs boniches bordel !

- On est hommes d'entretient, quelle différence…

- BOUCLE-LA ET PASSE-MOI LA JAVEL !

… Bah, après tout, il était peut-être désespéré à ce point… Retenant un soupir, il s'approcha d'Ikkaku et de Yumichika, les deux délégués du concierge chargés de l'entretient des locaux. Le premier s'énervait pour un rien et son crâne rasé brillait étrangement à la lumière des néons, l'autre vouait un culte à la beauté, même si son côté _très _efféminé pouvait être effrayant. Enfin, il fallait croire qu'il était tombé sur le seul établissement qui rassemblait tous les types de cas sociaux.

- Excusez-moi…

- QUOI ? !

- IKKAKU, LA FERME ! Excusez-le, Aizen-san, il est un peu fatigué en ce moment. On peut vous aider ?

- "Yachi-SOS", vous connaissez ?

Silence. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis… Ikkaku explosa à nouveau alors que Yumichika lui lançait son plus beau sourire ultra-bright.

- Oh ouiiiii !

- CETTE SALE PESTE ! PLUTOT CREVER QUE DEVOIR DIRE UN SEUL MOT BIEN DE…

- TA GUEULE, IKKA ! ! Faîtes pas attention, Aizen-san, il a du mal avec elle. Mais moi je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'a-do-ra-ble ! Et qui sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Mmm… Aizen les remercia brièvement, les laissant continuer à se disputer dans le couloir et continua son chemin. Il n'avait qu'à moitié confiance dans le jugement de ses deux-la… Mais maintenant, à qui est-ce qu'il pourrait s'adresser ? Ce n'était pas la peine qu'il demande à un élève. Ils étaient tous suffisamment frappés comme ça, et ce serait miraculeux s'ils savaient seulement ce qu'était une entreprise. L'heure n'était pas finie non plus, donc il était hors de question qu'il retourne voir le proviseur. Il n'était pas vraiment avancé…

Le secrétaire trébucha légèrement, perdu dans ses pensées. Une main solide l'attrapa rudement par le bras et le tira en arrière, le faisant vaciller une nouvelle fois. Cette brusquerie, il la connaissait…

- Oï, faut regarder où vous allez !

Aizen releva la tête. Kenpachi Zaraki, le concierge de l'établissement, le toisait du haut de ses 2m30, son éternel bandeau noir sur son œil borgne. Il déglutit un poil nerveusement. Il n'avait peur de personne, bien entendu, après tout c'était lui qui gérait les salaires de tout le monde ici, donc on le laissait à peu près tranquille. Mais bon, ce type était vraiment monstrueux… Et il avait des goûts un peu bizarres. La preuve, ses cheveux noirs étaient dressés en pique tout autour de sa tête et une clochette se balançait à chaque extrémité.

Enfin, il était le seul qui arrivait à tenir les petits délinquants qui il y avait ici. Il fallait dire aussi que sa manie de mettre des baffes monumentales au malheureux qui osait faire une connerie sous ses yeux avait vite calmé les plus rebelles. Kenpachi reposa le secrétaire sur le sol avant d'hausser un sourcil. La petite carte avait glissé de sa poche. Il se pencha pour la ramasser, la garda un instant, puis la lui rendit avec un sourire carnassier.

- Z'occupez plus d'ça, j'm'en charge. Elle s'ra là d'main.

- Mais…

Le concierge haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans lui prêter aucune attention, son redoutable manche à balai – sans brosse – posé sur son épaule. Aizen devint livide. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore embarqué ? C'était de la folie. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il allait encore hériter d'une psychopathe en puissance avec une force colossale et qui allait terroriser tous ceux qui l'entouraient, comme le faisait le…

Oh, une minute. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'avec une femme pareille à ses côtés, il allait enfin pouvoir domestiquer… euh non, mater… Hem, remettre le proviseur dans le droit chemin et le convaincre de travailler sérieusement. Un mince sourire de satisfaction sadique étira ses lèvres et il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, rejetant ses cheveux bruns en arrière d'une main. Oh oui, tout allait aller pour le mieux…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Le lendemain, Aizen – chose exceptionnelle dans toute sa carrière – arriva au lycée avec près d'une demi-heure de retard, le regard affolé sur sa montre. Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ avait-il fallu que son abruti de voisin, un certain Yammi sans cervelle, avait embouti sa voiture en la sortant de son garage ? Il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il était maudit ! Hors d'haleine, il croisa le proviseur Urahara dès qu'il franchit le portail. Celui-ci gloussait joyeusement, caché derrière son éternel éventail.

- Oh, Aizen-kun ! C'est rare de te voir ici à cette heure ! D'ordinaire, tu es déjà dans ton bureau…

_Bordel je vais vraiment l'étrangler un de ses jours… Je vais lui faire avaler son bob !_ Le secrétaire s'accorda une dizaine de secondes pour retrouver son souffle et son sang-froid avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire hypocrite.

- Je suis affreusement navré, monsieur le proviseur… je vous jure que cela ne se reproduira plus… Un incident tout à fait regrettable qui n'aura aucune suite… Je peux vous l'affirmer…

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Aizen-kun, ce n'est pas grave ! Ça arrive à tout le monde, une panne d'oreiller ! Et puis de toute façon, ta nouvelle collègue est déjà arrivée, alors je ne m'en fais absolument pas !

_Le jour où il s'en fera pour quoi que se soit, je veux bien embrasser cet alcoolique de Shuunsui ! _Mais le proviseur avait déjà disparu, tournoyant dans une pirouette pitoyable. Le brun prit une nouvelle inspiration profonde, se redressa et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Zut, lui qui voulait justement arriver en avance pour accueillir la nouvelle secrétaire, il l'avait lâchement abandonnée face aux montagnes de papiers qui jonchaient son bureau… Pour un peu, il aurait presque eut pitié d'elle. Presque. Après tout, chacun son tour. Mais bon, son mode de classement était exemplaire et d'une simplicité extraordinaire, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'y retrouver. Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être aurait-elle pu expédier déjà une partie des documents les plus urgents ? Et si elle ressemblait vraiment à cette brute épaisse de Kenpachi, la prochaine fois il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui passer la grand-mère Hitsugaya. Celle-là, il l'avait suffisamment supportée pour le restant de ses jours !

Aizen glissa ses lunettes sur son nez tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Il aurait bien aimé croiser – pour une fois – le concierge, mais celui-ci semblait introuvable. Dommage, il aurait préféré avoir un peu plus de renseignement, ne serait-ce que son nom… Arrivé devant sa porte, un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. De là où il était, il pouvait déjà entendre le froissement des papiers et le bourdonnement d'une voix indistincte. Cette nouvelle était une bénédiction du ciel, si elle pouvait à la fois remplir les formulaires et répondre au téléphone ! L'homme inspira une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte, sa formule de bienvenue la plus aimable au bout des lèvres…

… Sauf que celle-ci ne sortit jamais.

- … _jamais navigué oh hé oh hé~ ! Oh hé oh hé mateloooooot~ ! Matelot navigue-euh sur les floooots~ !_ Ah, Vilain Bigleux ! Bonjouuuur et bienvenuuue à ton bureauuu !

Un cauchemar. Tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Et la petite fille aux cheveux roses, à genoux sur son bureau en train de faire des origamis, n'était qu'une hallucination. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et lui lança un avion en papier avec un cri de joie. Aizen l'attrapa machinalement pour le déplier… avant de pâlir dangereusement en reconnaissant la facture d'électricité barbouillée de fleurs et de poneys multicolores.

- Moi c'est Yachiru, présidente de _Yachi-SOS_ ! On va bien s'amuser !

Aizen préféra tomber dans les pommes.

.~.~.~.TO BE CONTINUED.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Enfin ! Il est fini ! Bon, deux fois plus court, mais on s'en fiche, je l'ai FINI ! Grmbl, j'adore Yachi et Kenpa, hein, mais que c'est dur de les faire intervenir en premier plan ! Même si c'est surtout Aizen qui s'en prend plein la figure, et ce n'est qu'un début… *niark niark***

**Bref, je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain, promis !**

**Prochain duo : Byakuya/Gin !**

**See you soon !**


End file.
